On the Edge of Devastation
by Froshe
Summary: Deidara arrive dans un nouveau lycée, dont la brochure a été proposé par le proviseur lui-même, promettant que ce ne sera pas pareil que les autres écoles où il a chaque fois été systématiquement renvoyé. Cependant les élèves de sa classe semblent chacun cacher un lourd secret, et les sous-entendus ne sont pas rares. SasuNaru, SasoDei KakuHidan, et d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Je change totalement de style d'écriture en faisant cette fiction, mais bon, en espèrant que ça vous plaise ! :D

* * *

 _Bon. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur._

 _Ça arrivait à tout le monde non ? Une petite gaffe de temps en temps ne pouvait tuer personne._

 _Sauf que là... Là il pouvait dire qu'il avait un sérieux doute sur la précision de cette vérité. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu au départ de ce retrouver dans cette situation. Quelle situation demanderez-vous ? Eh bien..._

 _Disons que se retrouver un canon posé sur la tempe n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré..._

* * *

Le réveil sonna brutalement dans la pièce, tandis que je l'envoyais s'écraser violemment contre le mur - Paix à son âme. - et que je poussais un grognement de contrariété. Je venais à l'instant de ruiner toutes mes économies du mois. _Super..._

Toujours à moitié endormi, mes cheveux pendant lamentablement devant mes yeux, je jettais un regard ensommeillé sur l'heure affiché avant d'émettre un croassement digne d'un véritable crapaud.

\- QUOOOOOOOOOI ?!

Je me redressais en un instant en bondissant sur mes pieds et courut vers ce qui me servait de salle de bain. Je n'avais pas de quoi être exigeant non plus... De l'eau et un semblant de miroir me suffisait. Attrapant une brosse à dent et un élastique au passage, je me mis à sautiller à travers la pièce dans l'espoir de retrouver mes habits.

Une fois cet exploit réussi, j'enfilais prestamment ledits vêtements, tout en finissant de me préparer et saisit mon sac de cours au passage, heureusement léger car vide, et bondit de nouveau vers la sortie en quatrième vitesse. Braillant en passant, un bonjour rapidement expédié à mon voisin, descendant les escaliers à toute allure, limite sur le derrière si vous voulez mon avis, en hurlant, aux vieilles de mon immeuble de se pousser. Avec politesse bien sûr.

" Pousses-toi tu gênes !" " Dégagez du chemiiiiiiin ! " " Boordeeel ! Barres-toi !"

Sitôt dehors, je sprintais à toute allure pour attraper mon bus, que je ratais évidemment, tandis que j'accélèrais ma course afin de ne pas être davantage en retard. Tout en jurant contre moi-même toutes sortes de choses, et en me demandant pourquoi ces choses-là n'arrivaient qu'à moi et aux héros de films pour adolescentes remplies d'hormones. Ha ! L'idée d'être moi-même considéré comme un héros me fit rire - tout en courant évidemment - tandis que je me mettais à penser que je n'étais pas du genre à être le héros d'un film. Cependant, si on écrivait une histoire avec moi en personnage principal...Ce serait à coup sûr...

Une tragédie. ( Na = Alors les fans de TG on reconnait ? x'D)

Arrêtant de ruminer mes sombres pensées, je remarquais que je venais d'arriver devant les grilles de mon lycée et me stoppais devant, tout en continuant de souffler comme un boeuf. Très glamour et vraiment parfait pour une rentrée...

Pendant que je m'accrochais désespèrement à la grille, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je sentis brusquement le poids d'une main sur mon épaule et dû faire appel à tout mon sang-froid afin de ne pas sursauter.

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle ?

Je me retournais en inspirant profondèment et en lui lançant un regard absolument noir. Le genre de regard qui vous foudroie sur place, et qui vous donne envie de vous terrer à milles lieux sous terre.

\- JE SUIS UN MEC ! hurlais-je dans les oreiller du lycéen qui me faisait face.

Avant de déglutir profondèment... Euh... Oups.

Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas vraiment un lycéen comme je le croyais devant moi...

Je passais ma main dans mon dos, me frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné, tandis que le professeur devant moi me fixait avec un air à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la colère.

\- Je... Je croyais avoir affaire à un gars de mon âge...hm m'expliquais-je rapidement toujours devant son impassible silence.

\- Je suis le professeur Iruka. Le professeur principal de la 1ière A. Je passe pour cette fois-ci, étant donné que je vous ai apostrophé mais une fois la rentrée passée, je ne serais plus aussi indulgent, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir un bip, de le passer sur la porte et d'entrer.

Je me faufilais rapidement derrière lui, discrètement tandis qu'il ne me remarqua pas et attendit cinq minute avant de sortir de derrière un mur. Marchant lentement, je tentais de trouver mes repères et faillit une nouvelle fois sauter au plafond lorsque quelqu'un m'effleura de derrière. Je me retournais lentement, appréhendant de me retrouver une fois de plus face à Iruka-sensei. Cependant cette fois ce fut un gars de mon âge, aux cheveux argentés plaqués en arrière avec du gel et des yeux étrangements violets qui me fit face.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il avec un immense sourire. T'es nouvelle ? T'a besoin d'un coup de main ? susurra-t-il en se rapprochant - dangereusement - de moi.

Je tournais un visage furieux vers lui et il se recula toujours en souriant.

\- Wow, wow... Inutile de t'énerver !

\- Je suis un gars hm ! m'écriais-je une fois de plus dans un soupir lassé.

La bouche du lycéen en face de moi se décrocha d'un coup tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. J'esquissais un sourire blasé, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de réactions et tournais les talons pour m'en aller lorsqu'il saisit ma main.

\- Désolé mec, s'excusa-t-il. Jashin-sama... J'ai juste vraiment cru avoir affaire à une fille... Mais maintenant que je le sais, on dirait plus du tout ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment devant mon visage qui s'assombrissait.

\- Ouais hm, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tendit une main vers moi toujours accompagné de son immense sourire et lissa davantage ses cheveux en arrière de l'autre.

\- Hidan Yu et toi ?

-Deidara no Iwa, yeah répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

\- Eh bien Deidara-chan, commença-t-il en évitant mon regard meurtrier, tu es courant que la rentrée ne commence qu'à 9 heures ? A moins que tu ne sois très excité par le lycée, je doute que tu le saches...

Je levais lentement la tête vers lui, un air ahuri collé sur le visage.

\- PARDON ?!

Il éclata de rire une seconde fois devant l'image que je donnais et m'incita à le suivre d'un coup de tête tandis que nous marchions au milieu de la cour, vers les bâtiments du lycée.

\- Visiblement non, Deidara-chan, se moqua-t-il. C'est pas grave sinon, je vais en profiter pour te présenter mes potes, on est toujours en avance. Faut dire qu'les gonzesses sont souvent parmi les premières...

Je ne fis pas attention à cette allusion très peu subtile, et aquiesça en silence. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses amis... S'ils étaient tous comme lui, c'était vraiment pas gagné... Au moins, j'étais sûr d'être présenté en tant qu'homme cette fois. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais contre cette apparence androgyne moi ?

\- T'es là depuis combien de temps hm ? demandais-je un peu curieux.

\- Ah ça... Je suis arrivé l'année dernière. Je suis presque un nouveau comme toi, plaisanta-il en me montrant le chemin.

J'haussais un sourcil inquisiteur en me demandant qui pouvait bien être ce " Jashin " mais haussais les épaules. Ce n'était pas important. Tout en promenant mon regard sur les divers bâtiments, arbres et constructions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu trop... grand. Un mur d'escalade immense, plusieurs gymnases, des bâtiments titanesques seulement pour le lycée... Le constructeur avait vu les choses de façon étrange.

\- Ils ressemblent à quoi tes potes yeah ? finis-je par lui dire, de plus en plus intrigué.

Il se tourna vers moi, en tordant une sorte de chaine entre ses doigts, ressemblant à un pentacle, et esquissa une sorte de sourire mystérieux avant de reprendre sa route sans un mot. Et ma question hm ?!

Tout en discutant le long du chemin, j'appris à me faire un avis sur lui. Il semblait excentrique et étonnemment porté sur la religion de ce Jashin-sama, mais il avait l'air sympathique. Tandis que je songeais aux divers aspects de sa personnalité, j'aperçus au loin un groupe d'environ six ou sept personnes, ce qui me sidéra. Il était apprécié ce Hidan... Nous nous approchâmes du groupe tandis que son sourire et son enthousiasme s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que nous avançions.

Arrivé devant eux, je me mis à détailler physiquement du regard chaque personne mettant de côté mon sourire moqueur.

Le premier était grand, brun, les cheveux courts et en bataille, et couvert de cicatrice. Je me mis à frissonner, me demandant dans quelles conditions il les avaient obtenues.

Le second était à l'opposé du brun. Ses cheveux étaient roux, et son visage rempli de piercing.

A ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement bleus, une couleur qui lui allait étonnemment bien, ainsi qu'une fleur de papier dans les cheveux.

Le quatrième avait la peau d'un blanc si pâle qu'il passait pour bleuté, ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur bien que de plusieurs teintes plus foncés. Il avait de petits yeux ronds cruels.

Juste derrière lui, je pouvais distinguer un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et figé en une expression impassible. Il ne devait pas s'éclater tous les jours celui-là...

Le sixième du groupe était un gars aux cheveux noirs du côté droit et vert de l'autre... On ne pouvait pas décemment appeler ça de l'Art...

Quant au septième... Je le sentis plus que ne le vis. Il me bondit dans les bras d'un coup vif, me serrant d'une poigne de fer et m'aveuglant de ses cheveux noirs. Je n'en fus libéré que par le mec aux cheveux étranges qui le tira en arrière brusquemment.

J'écarquillais les yeux en tentant de reprendre mon souffle tout en voyant Hidan entrechoquer son poing avec le premier. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me présenta avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Les gars, voici Deidara- _chan..._ Deidara, voici Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu et celui qui t'a salué avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme c'est Obito, le cousin d'Itachi.

\- Deidara- _chan_ ? demanda le mec impassible, Itachi si j'avais bien compris en haussant un sourcil.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui sachant d'ores et déjà l'expression furieuse que je devais afficher mais il se contenta de me fixer droit dans les yeux, ses étranges prunelles rouges me fixant sans aucune expression. Lui... Je sentais déjà que j'allais le détester. Un mec pareil...

\- Je ne suis pas une fille yeah, précisais-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ? s'enquit Konan avec une douceur incomparable.

\- Il savait pas qu'on commençait à neuf heures répondit Hidan à ma place en se retenant de rire une fois de plus. J'haussais tout simplement les épaules en ajoutant qu'au moins, j'étais sûr de ne pas être en retard.

\- Pour ne pas être en retard, ça tu ne l'es pas, s'incrusta le gars au piercing. On peut même dire que tu serais... trop en avance.

Je me tournais vers lui et me dirigeais dans sa direction. Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui ? C'était une menace ?

\- Tu me menaces là hm ? Trop tôt pour vous, ça veut dire que j'gênes ?

\- Bravo, tu réfléchis vite. Un peu plus et tu pourras presque être considéré comme normal, ironisa le roux.

Nous nous approchâmes tous les deux, tandis qu'une lueur de défi brillait dans ses paupières. Fou de rage, j'envoyais mon poing heurter son visage, tandis que les autres à côté ne bronchaient pas sans que j'en prenne attention.

Il stoppa ma main au dernier moment, grimaçant sous la violence du choc. Je retirais mon bras, me contentant de le fixer d'un air étonné. Son visage méprisant et hautain avait laissé place à un sourire discret. S'agirait-il d'un test ?

\- Est-ce que... Tout à fait par hasard dit-moi, tu me testais hm ? lançais-je.

\- Bingo ! nous coupa Kisame. Il faut avoir l'habitude, c'est toujours pareil quand on rencontre quelqu'un avec lui, rajouta-t-il.

Les grilles du portails s'ouvrirent brusquement me faisant - presque - sursauter mais ce n'est que quand la majorité des élèves furent rentrés dans les bâtiments que le groupe se décida à les imiter. Levant les yeux au ciel, je suivis la troupe tandis que je conversais avec Kakuzu. Hormis son attitude sèche et son amour inconditionnable pour l'argent, il avait l'air plutôt normal.

Les tableaux indiquant les classes étaient dans le Hall principal dans le bâtiment A, ce qui nous obligea à marcher quelque peu. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, j'adressais un signe de main au groupe avant de les délaisser pour voir ledits tableaux. Kakuzu m'avait expliqué qu'ils se retrouvaient chaque année dans la même classe et qu'ils préféraient de toute façon avoir la surprise. J'avais haussé les épaules devant leur logique étrange mais ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Après tout si j'avais bien compris Hidan lorsque nous nous dirigions vers ses amis, j'avais très peu de chance d'être avec eux. Il m'avait expliqué avec un clin d'oeil mystérieux que les élèves "normaux" manquaient d'aptitudes. Je n'avais pas bronché, commençant à connaître son tempérament.

Je parvins à me frayer un passage parmi les différents élèves et fixait mon visage sur la liste d'élèves. Je parcourus du regard les 1ières D - Mais pourquoi y avait-il autant d'élèves ?! Et n'y avait-il pas de 1ière L, ES ou S ? - avant de poser mes yeux sur la Première I.

Konan Ame

Shino Aburame

Chôji Akimichi

Sakura Haruno

Kisame Hoshigaki

Hinata Hyûga

Neji Hyûga

Kiba Inuzuka

Tenten Morino

Shikamaru Nara

Sasori no Akasuna

Deidara no Iwa

Lee Rock

Gaara no Sabaku

Zetsu Ôtsutsuki

Nagato Pain

Kakuzu Taki

Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Obito Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Hidan Yu

Je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant que j'étais dans la même classe que le groupe et tâchais de sortir du regroupement d'élèves qui m'obstruait le passage. Je finis par m'énerver devant tant de foule et me mis cette fois à les pousser sans ménagement. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas d'un naturel patient et le fait de devoir demander chaque fois aux personnes si elles voulaient bien s'écarter me mettait à la longue hors de moi. Mais étrangement personne ne m'invectiva de cette violence jusqu'à ce qu'un élève pose la main sur mon épaule alors que je l'avais précédemment repoussé - plutôt violemment je devais l'avouer - en me faisant pivoter dans sa direction.

\- Dis-donc la nouvelle t'a jamais appris à t'excuser ? S'énerva ledit élève, un garçon brun, avec deux sortes de... crocs ? rouges tatoués sur les joues.

Je fermais les yeux le temps d'une demi-seconde avant d'envoyer mon poing toucher sa mâchoire. A peine arrivé, toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré me prenaient pour une fille. Même dans les autres écoles, ça n'avait pas été aussi extrême !

Tandis que l'autre frottait sa joue d'un air ahuri, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser, réalisant après coup ce que je venais de faire. Je finis tout de même par murmurer une dernière phrase - trop de fois répétée à mon goût - à mon interlocuteur.

\- Je suis un mec hm.

Je tournais les talons - pour de bon cette fois - et finit par aller rejoindre le groupe d'Hidan qui avait assisté à la scène. Ceux-ci me regardaient tous avec une expression différente b. Hidan avait la bouche ouverte stupéfait, Itachi avait haussé un sourcil surpris, Konan avait reculé de plusieurs pas, Zetsu s'en moquait, Kisame souriait d'un air amusé, Kakuzu restait impassible, Tobi me regardait avec admiration et Nagato affichait un sourire plutôt satisfait. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non... Je n'eus pas le temps de décider qu'un humain me sauta dans les bras.

\- Deidara-sempaaaaaaai ! C'était fantaaaastique !

Je le repoussais sans ménagement avant d'adresser un regard incrédule à Hidan qui semblait n'avoir toujours pas reprit ses esprits et préférais poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sem...Sempai hm ?

\- C'est une forme d'affection pour Obito, s'empressa de m'expliquer Konan d'une voix toujours aussi légère.

Oh joie. Je poussais un profond soupir de lassitude avant d'agiter ma main devant le nez des autres membres du groupe. Visiblement, certains n'avaient pas digérés le fait que je frappe l'autre élève.

\- On se réveille yeah ! m'écriais-je en tentant de les sortir de leur léthargie.

\- On peut dire que t'as pas mal de cran toi, j'taime bien ricana Kisame une fois son sourire effacé.

Je ne lui adressais qu'un sourire en réponse avant de chercher dans mes poches. Si Pain et Hidan ne réagissaient pas, je n'avais pas qu'à employer la méthode forte n'est-ce pas ? Une fois le briquet sortit, je le positionnais à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en faisant glisser mon doigt sous la roulette. La flamme en place, je l'approchais lentement de son nez sous les rires des autres. Je me demandais s'il avait une absence ou quelque chose du genre et éteignant le briquet en fit part aux autres.

\- Il a souvent ce genre de choses hm ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Je crois surtout qu'il fait exprès me révéla Nagato.

Les autres renchérirent d'un hochement de tête, attendant avec impatience ce que j'allais faire.

\- Oh vraiment ? Mais si je le brûle, il sera bien obligé de réagir yeah... marmonnais-je les yeux brillants.

\- Je pense que tu t'attendras à une belle surprise... commenta Itachi.

Il avait une voix grave, vraiment étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé avec une timbre plus froid, plus ... clair.

Mais mon attention se focalisa bien rapidement sur Hidan. J'étais impatient de voir ce qu'il se passerait quand la flamme rentrerait en contact avec son visage... Se mettrait-il à pousser des cris ? Ou bien se tairait-il jusqu'à la fin ? Quelle serait l'expression de son visage lorque celui-ci tomberait en lambeau, lorque la peau se mettrait à brûler, à devenir noire ? L'étincelle de feu se propagerait-elle jusqu'au cheveux ? Et à quoi ressemblerait ses cheveux argentés si enduits de gel lorsque le feu, cette flamme infernale, se mettrait à courir le long de ses mèches, lorsqu'ils se mettraient à roussir, puis à fumer, à devenir gris puis noirs ? Je fis rouler une nouvelle fois le bouton de mon briquet, faisant apparaître une flamme allant du bleu au rouge. Le feu... Le feu c'était l'Art. Le feu c'était le bois qui craque, la peau qui se consume, le papier qui brûle.

Le feu c'était l'étincelle orange qui rampe, qui saute, qui dévore. C'est la bête qui hurle, qui danse de joie, qui célèbre ce qu'elle a accomplit. C'est l'élèment qui détruit tout son passage, qui n'en a rien à faire du chaos qu'il laisse derrière lui. Le feu, c'est un dragon de chair et de sang qui fait battre sa queue sur les braises pour les ranimer, qui étend sa langue au maximum pour prendre la direction du vent. C'est une danse qui célèbre son rituel en faisant naître la destruction, c'était le summum de l'énergie. La chaleur intense, la boule au coeur qui vous prend lorsque vous apercevez ledites flammes s'enflammer dans la cheminée, lors d'un incendie.

L'odeur du bois carbonisé, l'odeur de la fumée qui s'en dégageait, l'odeur des flammes ravageantes. Les effluves parvenant des braises encores chaudes, des charbons ardents.

Le feu... Le feu était une explosion.

Et l'Art était une Explosion.

Ma main fut arrêtée à quelques millimètres de son visage tandis que je tournais vers celui qui m'avait stoppé des yeux gris étrangements vides. Kakuzu me repoussa en arrière sans réelle force mais je tombais violemment sur le sol. Je pressais mon oeil invisible sous ma mèche blonde avant de me relever en vacillant légèrement. Kakuzu me regardait avec une détermination sans faille dans le regard tandis que le visage d'Hidan était caché à ma vue, serré dans une étreinte contre le brun. Quant aux autres, excepté Konan et Obito, ils nous regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement.

\- Ne. Fais. Plus. Jamais. ça, s'exprima celui aux cicatrices tandis que je clignais des yeux lentements tâchant de me remettre de cette frénésie pyromane. Je vis les épaules d'Hidan bouger et celui-ci se retirer du "calin" du brun tandis que je prenais la parole d'une voix gênée.

\- Désolé mec, je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin hm.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés émerga lentement tandis qu'il peinait à sourire. Je m'approchais de lui en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule tout en réitérant mes excuses à voix basse.

\- C'est rien. Après tout il s'est rien passé non ? Par contre, j'aurais pas cru que t'étais si violent toi... T'avais plutôt l'air calme et timide la première fois bien qu'un peu susceptible ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Ouais ouais... fis-je soulagé qu'il essaye de changer de sujet. Faut croire que les apparences sont pas tout hm.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec toi...

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir en tentant de cacher mon amusement et me retournais vers le groupe, toujours aussi silencieux. Je me plaçai à côté de Pain avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Je suis dans votre classe yeah !

Passa un ange.

Le silence qui précéda cette affirmation me fit hausser un sourcil curieux tandis que je reculais d'un pas. Bon il est vrai qu'on venait à peine de faire connaissance, que j'avais failli brûler Hidan et que... Non en fait y'a rien d'autre. Mais je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien non ?

\- Je suis si horrible ? Ou bien la classe en elle-même n'est pas fabuleuse hm ? demandais-je un peu vexé.

\- Maaaaais non deidara-sempaai ! me hurla Obito dans les oreilles en se jetant une fois de plus sur ma personne. Il n'était là que pour ça lui ?! Tandis que je le repoussais, un peu brusquement il est vrai, l'assommer n'étant peut-être pas nécessaire.

\- C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est juste que c'est rare que quelqu'un rejoigne notre classe, s'expliqua Zetsu, s'exprimant pour la première fois.

\- On va dire que c'est... surprenant, renchérit Kisame.

Je leur adressais un regard sceptique avant de me retourner vers le milieu du Hall, la proviseur venant de faire son entrée. Sa présence fit taire toute sorte de bavardage ce qui me surprit grandement. Dans aucune des autres écoles où j'étais allé, le gérant du collège n'avait réussi à faire régner le calme. Elle devait vraiment être sévère...

\- Bon, je vais pas y passer trois heures ! Evidemment, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et ex caetera, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je viens surtout vous prévenir que si jamais il se passe une seule chose qui pourrait nuire à ma réputation, je vous promet de vous faire subir la pire des tortures. Des choses tellements horribles que se faire arracher la tête serait un plaisir. Ah, aussi que celui qui se ramène dans mon bureau pour des heures de colles, je lui promet de lui clouer la main sur son bureau et de lui coudre la bouche. Mais bien sûr... Je souhaite que votre année se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est une psychopathe hm ! chuchotais-je en grimaçant vers Hidan.

\- Tellement psychopathe qu'Hidan manque pas une occasion d'aller la voir... se moqua Kisame.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard à faire pâlir un mort avant de retourner à son observation - ô combien si intéressante - du décolleté plongeant du proviseur. Faut dire qu'avec son corps qui en faisait trente, il avait de quoi se rincer l'oeil...

\- Hidan... Es-tu au courant qu'elle a la cinquantaine passée ? intervint Itachi prenant par à la conversation.

\- C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Mamie Tsunade... renchérit Zetsu avec un certain amusement. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait perçut la présence de ledite Mamie qui tremblait de colère derrière eux.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas parler de moi dans mon dos quand même ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Trop calme.

\- Oh non ! répondit Hidan en louchant d'encore plus près sur le t-shirt un peu trop...ouvert.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui continuez de m'appeler Mamie Tsunade avec Naruto ? continua celle-ci sans faire attention au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et en parlant toujours de ce timbre si doux.

\- Jamais de la viiie... commença l'argenté avant de se prendre un livre sur la tête.

\- Arrêtez de me manquer de respect et allez plus tôt rejoindre vos camarades ! Décidemment vous vous croyez tout permis dans cette classe-là ! vociféra Tsunade en abattant plusieurs fois son manuel sur les têtes de Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan et Kakuzu.

Une fois partie, j'échangeais un regard avec les concernés et nous éclatâmes de rires avant de suivre les pas de la proviseur. Décidamment, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer ici...

Une fois mêlé au tas que formait les élèves, nous remarquâmes que des professeurs s'avançaient en annonçant quelles classe leurs appartenaient. Je sursautais en voyant la première personne s'avançer et appeler sa classe et fit apparaître un sourire gêné sur mes lèvres.

\- Iruka Umino. Professeur de la 1ière A.

Les professeurs suivants défilèrent jusqu'à la 1ière I, tandis que j'essayais de retenir leurs noms. Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Anko, Hashirama, Orochimaru, Gai... Quand ce fut enfin à notre tour, j'ouvris démesurèment mon oeil visible tandis que je tâchais de me sortir de mon ennui. Je me demandais comment Itachi faisait pour rester si impassible à longueur de journée... Les fruits d'un entraînements vigoureux ? C'était comme ce haussement de sourcil méprisant.. Comment faisait-il ? J'en étais sûr, il devait s'être exercé des semaines durant devant son miroir. Je me promis de tester en rentrant.

\- Uchiha Madara. Professeur de la 1ière I.

Quoi ? Encore un Uchiha ? Mais il y en avait combien ? Rien que dans notre classe, il y en avait déjà trois ! Et maintenant le Professeur aussi ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter toutes ces faces coincées à longueur de journée moi...

\- Première I, suivez-moi.

Il nous fit monter dans divers couloirs tandis que la nette impression d'être trimbalé tel une vache subsistait en moi. Cependant je ne fis aucun commentaire et me contentai de marcher aux côtés d'Obito, histoire d'être gentil avec lui pour une fois, jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Une fois tous assis au fond de la classe - on aurait dit des sixièmes - il énonça la liste alphabétique à voix haute tandis que peu à peu les élèves allaient prendre leur place. Shino et Konan, Sakura et Chôji, Hinata et Kisame, ce qui me fit rire tant leurs cheveux bleus s'accordaient à merveille, Neji et Kiba que je reconnus comme celui que j'avais frappé, Tenten et Shikamaru et je fus enfin appelé.

On me plaça avec un certain Sasori, encore un de coincé..., qui arborrait une expression impassible ainsi que des cheveux roux. Heureusement, ma place était près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang. Kisame était devant affichant l'air d'un condamné à mort, tandis que Zetsu et Pain trônait derrière nous. Quand aux autres, ils étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle excepté Hidan qui n'avait pas de partenaire. Ce qui semblait l'énerver profondèment.

Notre prof était celui d'histoire, si j'avais bien compris. Tandis qu'il écrivait son nom à la craie sur le tableau noir, Sasori tourna sa tête vers moi afin de se présenter.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle.. commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

En effet je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il me disait, ayant tourné la tête sur le côté sans m'apercevoir qu'il avait essayé de me parler, afin de recevoir un bout de papier volant venant directement d'Hidan.

 _Je sens que je vais déjà m'ennuyer... Heureusement que pour les autres cours, ce sera libre-service..._

Je lui adressais un sourire encourageant avant de reporter mon attention sur le Professeur au tableau qui présentait déjà les diverses étapes que l'on travaillerait cette année. Et tout à mon observation, je ne remarquais pas le regard brun glacial qui venait se poser sur moi tout en se promettant de me faire souffrir le rapidement et le plus douloureusement possible.

 _On n'ignorait pas Sasori.*_

* * *

* En fait j'ai décidé de mettre plusieurs passage de ma vraie vie dedans et c'est ce qui c'est réellement passé lorsque j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie x) Je ne l'ai pas entendue et donc ignorée royalement, ce qui a provoqué le fait qu'on ne s'appréciait pas vraiment la première année héhé...XD Comme quoi l'inattention... XD

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey ! Me revoilàà :D

Merci aux reviews 3 *o*

Je vous laisse sur ce chap en espérant qu'il vous plaise XD

* * *

\- Les bavardages, les chewing-gum et les entorses au règlement ne sont absolument pas tolérés dans cette classe. Le moindre écart de conduite, et je me ferais le plaisir personnel de vous escorter jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, commença Mr. Uchiha avec un sourire terrifiant.

Allons donc. Encore un beau parleur. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Zetsu qui me signifia qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cet homme là. J'haussai un sourcil moqueur, peu enclin à y croire. Les professeurs commençant l'année par des menaces, finissaient toujours par vous laisser le plus de liberté.

\- Mais mes sanctions à moi seront aussi très... peu plaisantes pour vous, et au contraire, passionnantes pour moi. Je vous fais la promesse que la tirade de la directrice un peu plus tôt vous paraîtra agréable en comparaison.

Il termina sa phrase toujours accompagné de cet air diabolique, les yeux fous.

O...kay. Rappelez-moi, j'étais bien dans un lycée ? Je n'étais pas subitement devenu un psychopathe meurtrier en série interné dans un asile ? Parce que franchement avec des profs pareils... Je décidais de me concentrer sur mon voisin, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis mon arrivée dans la salle.

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil avant de manquer d'esquisser une grimace. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer la mort de ses deux parents et l'extermination entière de son clan... Le fixant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que j'avais tort. Il avait plutôt l'air blasé.

Je poussais un soupir dédaigneux avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un ado mal dans sa peau qui croyait tout savoir et était lassé de la vie. Mais décoincez-vous ! Mettez la musique et dansez ! Bien que je le voyais mal se déhancher sur de la pop dans un cours de maths.

\- Hey man ! Moi c'est Deidara. C'est quoi ton nom hm ? lançais-je avec peu de discrétion. En effet, la voisine de Kisame se retourna pour nous fixer avec un air ébahi. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de sa vie... J'en profitais pour lui adresser un grand sourire avant de retourner à ma contemplation de mon voisin. Sosari, si je me rappelais bien.

Il ne daigna pas ciller d'un pouce, restant immobile et droit. Hé ! J'étais si peu important que ça ? Même Itachi m'avait gratifié d'un signe de tête, et c'était dire ! Je le dardais d'un regard noir avant de tourner puérilement la tête. Depuis quand on ignorait quelqu'un qui se présentait ? Ce truc, ça s'appelait la politesse et ça avait été inventé depuis la nuit des temps ! ( NDA = Puérilité quand tu nous tiens x'D)

Je pris conscience de mon erreur lorsque les orbes mi-terrifiées mi-mortes de rires de Kakuzu s'ancrèrent dans les miennes. En effet, j'haussais un sourcil perplexe, me demandant ce qui se passait lorsqu'un coup résonna sur ma table avec puissance. Je me retournais et levais la tête, presque comme au ralenti, avant de me plonger dans les deux yeux rougeoyants de Madara Uchiha. En l'occurrence, mon prof.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui frôlait le ridicule.

Je me contentais de baisser légèrement la tête, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu dès la rentrée. Ha ! Jouer avec le feu... Il réitéra sa question tandis que je me questionnais intérieurement. Euuh. Que dire à ça ?

\- Non hm... marmonnais-je entre mes dents, en n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce que je devais lui répondre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous être perdue jeune fille ? Ici c'est les Premières, et normalement la place aurait due être occupée par Deidara no Iwa. Reprenez vos affaires et allez le chercher. Si c'est une blague entre vous, je ne goûte pas la plaisanterie.

Un hoquet stupéfait fit place de réponse à sa tirade tandis que la classe entière explosa de rire. Comment... J'étais complètement horrifié. Jeune fille ? Blague ? Première ? Mais...Mais... Je fermais les yeux une demi-seconde avant d'expirer bruyamment. Oh non, je n'allais pas du tout apprécier ce lycée. N'avaient-ils jamais vus d'hommes androgynes ? Je portais les cheveux longs certes, mais ils était noués en une queue de cheval basse ! J'avais un physique assez féminin, je le concédais. Mais ne me dîtes pas que ce jean, ces baskets et ce t-shirt cent pour cent homme étaient pour filles !

Je décidais de prendre sur moi pour une fois, tandis que je faisais face à l'expression sarcastique de Madara Uchiha. Je le haïssais déjà lui, c'était certain.

\- Peut-être avez-vous une vue déficiente ou tout simplement un cerveau moins généreux que la moyenne, commençais-je sous les exclamations de surprise et de frayeur des autres élèves, mais je suis un MEC ! Un homme ! Service trois pièces y compris hm ! finis-je les yeux écarquillés par la colère.

Il ne manifesta pas une seule seconde un éclat d'étonnement, se contentant de me jauger de haut en bas. Il ne releva pas l'insulte que je lui avais dite, et lâcha simplement quelques mots avant de retourner au tableau.

\- Alors, arrangez-moi ces cheveux.

Je poussais un soupir avant de rejeter ma queue de cheval basse en arrière d'un air de défi. Foi de Moi, je ne les couperais jamais ! Mes cheveux étaient une de mes plus grandes fiertés, et jamais je ne m'abaisserais à les couper pour satisfaire les plaisirs d'un prof tyrannique. J'eus la satisfaction de constater que la classe semblait avoir compris le message, et que de deux, les sourcils de Sosari s'étaient légèrement froncés. Ha ! J'avais été capable de lui tirer une expression !

Le reste de l'heure passa à une vitesse remarquable tandis que je m'empressais de rejoindre les autres dès la pause, mon voisin roux sur mes talons. Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille me parler ? Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus attention car une tornade argentée se précipita vers moi.

\- Hé mec ! C'était géant c'que ta sorti à Uchiha tout à l'heure ! J'étais mort de rire !

Je lui souris timidement en retour, toujours sous le choc de la réflexion émise par le professeur d'histoire. On ne m'avait jamais autant agressé... Il avait un sérieux problème lui.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire du coup. Je ne les couperais jamais, et à part cette coiffure, je sais pas quoi faire d'autre avec mes cheveux, avouais-je gêné.

Tout en parlant, Hidan et moi étions allés retrouver le reste du groupe, appuyé nonchalamment sur un des murets de la cour. Konan et Pain étaient en train de fumer, ce qui me sidéra étant donné la nature douce de la jeune fille, Kakuzu semblait parler d'une passion à Itachi et Zetsu vu la ferveur de ses mouvements et Obito monopolisait Kisame en gesticulant devant lui.

\- Attache une partie en une queue de cheval haute, murmura Sasori qui semblait avoir oublié pour un moment sa rancoeur pour Deidara.

Je fus surpris par la voix, et me tournais, découvrant Sosari derrière moi. Attacher une partie en une queue de cheval haute ? Mais, ça soulignerais encore plus ce côté féminin non ? Et il m'avait parlé ? Il m'avait suivi ? La réponse de mes questions arriva immédiatement avec l'arrivée de Zetsu.

\- Sasori ? On t'avait cherché partout ! Tu étais passé où ? lança-t-il avec entrain.

Sasori ? Je croyais que c'est Sosari... J'esquissais une grimace mentale. Moi et mon problème avec les noms... Quoi que je trouvais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien pour le moment.

Ledit Sasori hocha la tête sans exprimer le moindre sensation et partit s'installer à côté de Pain et de Konan, en tirant une cigarette de son sac. Un fumeur ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me décevait. Je l'aurais imaginé plus dans le genre artistique. Je m'en allais discuter avec Itachi et Kisame, les tirant des griffes d'Obito. Il était sympa ... Mais à petites doses. On aurait dit un gamin de cinq ans dans le corps d'un ado de dix-sept.

\- T'étais où avant ? m'interrogea Kisame en s'étirant.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'avais compris, c'était de ne pas provoquer ce gars-là. Avec ses 1 mètre 95 et ses kilos de muscles, j'aurais été envoyé au tapis en moins de deux.

\- Fenelon, balançais-je sans trop y tenir. C'était un établissement dans le Sud de la France. Je suis content d'être parti, hm.

\- Ah bon ? C'était si terrible ? plaisanta-t-il avec un éclat de curiosité au fond des yeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à ceux-ci, tant leurs ressemblances avec un requin était flagrante.

\- Disons que la statue de la St-Vierge à l'entrée et la Messe obligatoire, c'était pas trop mon truc, hm.

Il éclata de rire à mes paroles, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Son rire était très communicatif, donnant immédiatement de l'imiter.

\- C'est sûr... Nous tous, on a toujours été là, et on y sera sûrement jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine.

Je laissais échapper une grimace à ses paroles. J'avais été chaque année renvoyé des lycées et collèges où j'allais, et je me doutais bien que cette année, ce ne serait pas différent. Ce qui me chagrinait, car je m'entendais déjà bien avec le groupe d'Hidan.

\- T'en veux une pour ton moral ? me proposa Pain qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

J'hésitais. Je ne pouvais pas... Je n'allais pas en prendre une après tout ce qui s'était passé. Rien que le fait d'allumer le briquet, je ne voulais pas craquer comme tout à l'heure. Mais en même temps...

\- Pourquoi pas hm ? acceptais-je déterminé. Voilà qui serait un test pour moi. Pas plus de deux secondes le doigt appuyé sur le zippo.

Il me tendit son paquet de marlboro, tandis que j'en attrapais une et la glissais entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ce serait la première fois pour moi, mais après tout, il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Je fermais les yeux en faisant rouler le barillet et allumais ma cigarette. Un... Deux. Mon doigt quitta brusquement le briquet avec regret tandis que je le rangeais lentement dans ma poche. Gagné ! J'avais réussi.

La fumée me rentra dans le gorge rapidement, tandis que je m'étranglais. Elle avait un goût acre, étrange. J'avais eu maintes fois l'occasion de la sentir, de la respirer, cette fumée, mais la goûter était une première pour moi.

\- C'est toujours comme ça au début, rit le rouquin aux piercings. Tu t'étouffes et ensuite tu t"habitues.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer... Je préférais voir la fumée de mes propres yeux, de voir les flammes lécher le bois...Oups, je m'égarais. Je lui rendis sa cigarette qu'il attrapa d'une main experte.

\- T'a commencé à quel âge hm ? demandais-je curieux.

J'étais persuadé qu'il avait commencé tôt, je dirais vers quatorze ans.

\- Douze, lâcha-t-il distraitement. Son attention s'était concentrée sur Konan qui remontait la bretelle de son débardeur qui avait glissé, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était bien un mec ça... Wow... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je n'en étais pas un parce que je me fichais éperdument du t-shirt de la bleutée ? Je plissais mes yeux et observais discrètement - du moins essayais - Konan. Non, ça ne me faisais ni chaud ni froid. J'haussais les épaules avant de me détourner. C'était simplement que je n'étais pas attiré par elle, voilà tout. Je me faisais des idées pour rien.

\- Deidara-sempai ! Deidara-sempai : s'égosilla Obito en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Oh non pas lui ! Déjà plus de deux heures, et j'en avais assez. Je cherchais un moyen poli de le renvoyer quand Pain glissa une phrase à mon oreille.

\- Fais-lui un câlin, il sera tellement choqué qu'il en perdra la parole pour le reste de la journée.

\- Même pas en rêve hm, rétorquais-je en le repoussant sans grande force. Aucune envie de serrer ce gamin dans mes bras. Qui sait ? Il pourrait être collant au sens propre comme au figuré...

\- Peu importe, après tout, c'est toi qui va devoir supporter ses assauts...C'était juste un conseil, me nargua le punk en s'écartant de moi.

Enflure... Mais pourquoi est-ce que son dévolu était tombé sur moi ?! Je n'avais pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un dégénéré mental au quotidien... Mais en même temps, - je ne l'aurais jamais avoué - il semblait assez mignon avec son enthousiasme enfantin. Mignon de caractère hein ! Faut pas s'imaginer des choses... Cent pour cent hétéro le Deidara !

Je soupirais profondément avant d'avancer d'un pas vers le brun en le prenant dans une étreinte qui se voulait agréable. L"hypothèse de Pain se validait visiblement car Obito se tut brusquement, visiblement sous le choc. J'entendais presque les rouages de son cerveau grincer pour se mettre en veille...

\- Dei...Deidara-sempai ?! Deidara-sempai a câliné Tobi ? bégaya-t-il, le regard vide. (Nda = Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir ? :Sors:)

L'espace d'un instant, un instant seulement hein... J'eus pitié de lui. Il recherchait simplement de l'affection et aucun d'entre nous n'était capable de lui en donner. Je resserrais donc mes bras autour de lui, en tout bien tout honneur, avec un élan de compassion. Avec un peu de bougonnements et de grommellements intérieurs, je me promis d'être moins dur avec lui. Au moins... éviter de l'assommer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ça serait bien...

Je m'écartais de lui après quelques secondes, tandis que Pain m'envoyait un sourire narquois. Soudain quelque chose tilta et je fronçais mes sourcils en me retournant vers Obito.

\- Pourquoi t'es appelé Tobi ? Ce n'est pas Obito Uchiha ton nom hm ? lui demandais-je perplexe.

Itachi prit de nouveau la parole - On devrait lui accorder une médaille ! - en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- C'est son surnom, ne fais pas attention. Mon cousin a ses lubies qu'il ne faut pas déranger, expliqua-t-il lentement en plongeant ses yeux rougeoyants dans les miens.

\- Ton cousin ?! Attends ça veut dire que le Prof et toi êtes de la même famille ? Et l'autre Uchiha aussi hm ?

Il y avait trop de Uchiha ici ! Rien que leur nom commençait à me donner le tournis. C'était comme si il y avait cinq No Iwa dans la classe. J'affichais un sourire amusé en me demandant ce que donnerait un Hidan no Iwa ou bien un Zetsu no Iwa. Non...

\- C'est un oncle lointain, venant d'une branche parallèle. Quant à "l'autre", c'est mon frère cadet, Sasuke.

Branche parallèle... On aurait dit une vieille et ancienne famille de nobles. Et frère cadet ? S'il était plus jeune alors que faisaient-ils dans la même classe ? J'haussais les épaules, perdu. De toute façon, tout était bizarre ici, marmonnais-je intérieurement.

La cloche sonna violemment me tirant de mes pensées tandis qu'Hidan me faisait signe de le suivre. J'esquissais un sourire en me disant que décidemment, lui et moi allions bien nous entendre. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, bien que la journée ne soit pas terminée. Il était chaleureux et vif, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'affinités avec les personnes impassibles et froides comme Sasori ou bien les Uchiha. Je grimaçais en me remémorant les paroles de ce prof... Je décidais donc de suivre les conseils de Sasori ce soir-même.

J'allais faire quelque chose de ces cheveux bien trop féminins.

\- T'es dans la lune man ? balança Hidan en remarquant mon air concentré.

Je me contentais d'hausser un sourcil amusé avant de répondre.

\- Je réfléchissais à certains trucs de tout à l'heure. Rien d'important, hm... soufflais-je avant de le rattraper, car il avait déjà avancé de plusieurs mètres sans moi.

Hidan se retourna avant de venir se placer à mes côtés, dans l'intention évidente d'entretenir la conversation. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses traits tandis qu'il commençait déjà à raconter sa vie à nouveau.

\- Alors mec, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur toi ? Parce que tu vois moi, j'suis plus dans l'genre faut pas me chercher des merdes tu vois ? Alors comme ça, jt'explique, la première fois que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital, j'avais... Commença-t-il à parler, à grand renfort de gestes.

\- T'avais sept ans, pas la moindre idée de ce que t'allais faire et la rage au ventre, et blablabla, l'interrompit subitement Sasori que je n'avais pas remarqué, en se faufilant à côté du bavard.

On aurait dit un ninja ce type, plaisantais-je intérieurement.

\- Hé bordel ! Il sait pas lui, pourquoi tu m'as coupé ? s'indigna Hidan.

\- Parce que tu penses que ça l'aurait intéressé ?

Je suivais l'échange avec un amusement démesuré. Mes yeux glissaient de l'un à l'autre, en voyant les expressions différentes prendre place sur leur visages à tour de rôle.

\- Sinon... hm, tentais-je d'intervenir.

Hidan se dressa du haut de sa taille devant l'autre, les sourcils froncés. On aurait dit une imitation grotesque de Sasori, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire s'énerver d'autant plus. J'étais presque prêt à éclater de rire devant le spectacle qu'ils nous offraient. Un peu plus et je ne serais pas capable de me retenir. Heureusement - pour eux, comme pour moi - Konan s'incrusta dans la conversation, en les fusillant tous les deux du regard. Mais c'est qu'elle était effrayante, la petite...

\- La crise est passée hm ? me moquais-je en passant devant eux pour aller rejoindre Zetsu. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, faute de lui avoir parlé, et voulait rectifier le tir.

Celui-ci ralentit le pas afin que je le rattrape et haussa un sourcil qui formulait une question muette.

\- Des broutilles, Hidan et Sasori qui se disputent hm expliquais-je rapidement, ne voulant pas m'éterniser dessus.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me tracassait à propos du roux, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Rien d'important, décidais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Habituel, se contenta de répondre Zetsu en pressant le pas.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, tandis que mon sac se balançait sur mes épaules. Je me doutais bien qu'avec Hidan, ça devait être bien plus que fréquent. J'entrais dans la salle, alors que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et partit m'asseoir à la troisième rangée.

Le but, c'était de ne pas s'installer au fond pour ne pas se faire cataloguer dès la première fois, mais de ne pas se mettre tout devant histoire de ne pas être remarqué.

Tout un art.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux colorés m'interrogea du regard afin de me demander s'il pouvait se placer à mes côtés, ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative. Tant que ce n'était ni l'Uchiha ni Sasori... Et puis, il avait l'air sympathique et calme. Il n'avait pas l'air bizarre celui-là. Impression qui disparut dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

\- Celui-là, il doit être si bon... murmura-t-il pour lui-même, croyant sans doute que je ne l'entendais pas.

Extérieurement, je ne sourcillais pas, mes intérieurement mes sourcils faisaient du rodéo. What ?! Il doit être si bon ?! Il était cannibale ou quoi, ce mec ? Je laissais tomber ma tête sur la table, sans me soucier des regards alarmés des élèves de la classe. J'étais tombé où moi...

Je jetais ensuite un regard sur les autres repérant leurs binômes. Hidan et Kakuzu, Itachi et Kisame, Tobi et Sasori ainsi que Konan et Pain, s'étaient placés non loin de nous. M'ennuyant légèrement, je reportais mes yeux sur le tableau central, distinguant SVT écrit dessus.

Oh génial. Disséquer des coeurs de boeuf ou des yeux de jenesaisquoi étaient mes rêves les plus fous. J'échangeais un regard avec mon voisin, qui lui semblait étrangement trop enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer cette matière.

Un sifflement ténu se fit entendre à l'arrière et je souris, me demandant pourquoi Hidan se faisait-il encore remarquer. Soudain la porte pivota sur ses gonds à son maximum laissant entrer une personne qui s'engouffra le plus rapidement du monde dans la classe.

Celle-ci alla s'installer derrière le bureau, en une fraction de seconde, si rapidement que mes yeux ne faillirent pas réussir à suivre. J'eus simplement le temps de remarquer une volée de cheveux noirs que le professeur était déjà assis.

Juste... Waouh.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement chaude.

Rien qu'à son physique, on aurait cru que sa voix était aiguë et froide, tranchant presque l'air. Mais c'était exactement le contraire, et ça me rendait perplexe. D'autant plus qu'un élève me ressemblant s'empressa de répondre à la question énigmatique.

\- Quatre seconde et huit millisecondes, déclara-t-il avec un enthousiasme juvénile.

Son voisin, certainement un Uchiha, lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes avant de rectifier le tir.

\- Quatre seconde et vingt-huit millisecondes.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air expert, une étrange lueur de convoitise au fond des prunelles. O-kay. Lui, il faisait peur, décrétais-je. Ses cheveux ébène dignes d'une publicité Oréal étaient accompagnés d'un air pâle ainsi que d'étranges yeux jaunes, et d'eyeliner ?

D'eyeliner violet.

Certes.

Je vais peut-être me tromper, mais vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens avec des yeux jaunes et de l'eyeliner ? Violet en plus ! Ce lycée n'est décidément pas normal hm, soupirais-je à voix basse.

\- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Zetsu avec un micro sourire

Le regard inquiétant du Professeur de Science, - dont j'ignorais toujours l'identité - se posa sur nous, ses lèvres se retroussant en un rictus effrayant. Je tentais discrètement de reculer ma chaise, me louant pour mon idée de m'être placé assez loin de lui.

\- Mais c'est que je vois un nouveau... Tu nous a rejoint ? susurra-t-il.

OMG. Un pédophile. Je crois que là si ce n'en est pas un, alors Hidan est immortel. Non pire, Sasori est en réalité un refoulé admirateur de poupées barbies qui s'est transformé en une d'entre elles.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais une imagination étrange ?

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il s'était approché de plus en plus de moi, et je me tapis - du moins essayais - sur ma chaise en me demandant si la même scène qu'avec l'autre Uchiha allait se reproduire. Saint Dieu non... Pitié.

\- Vous avez une spécialité dont vous voulez me parler ?

What ? Euh... Je ne crois pas. Cependant, je n'eus pas besoin de répondre car un autre s'en chargea à ma place. Je réprimais un hoquet devant les yeux gris presque blanc de mon sauveur et me concentrait sur ses paroles.

\- Tsunade ne lui a pas encore parlé.

Je poussais un soupir, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. J'étais perdu de toute façon.

\- Je vois. N'oublie pas de passer une fois que tu auras rencontré Tsunade, me glissa-t-il avant de repartir vers son bureau de son pas glissant et souple.

On aurait dit un serpent...

Moi qui avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles qui piquaient, mordaient et tuaient. J'en avais une incarnation humaine devant les yeux.

\- Cette année, nous allons commencer par un thème bien précis...

Je cherchais du regard Pain, tentant de lui faire transmettre tout l'horreur que je ressentais mais ne parvint pas à saisir ses prunelles. On aurait dit qu'il était captivé par ce que nous racontait le prof. Si on veut...

\- Cependant d'abord, je tiens à me présenter.

Il se tourna vers son tableau, écrivant son nom d'une main habile. On aurait dit un chirurgien, habitué à tenir un scalpel, ce qui me fit penser qu'il n'avait pas du être prof toute sa vie. Un savant fou peut-être ? me moquais-je.

 _Orochimaru_

C'était asiatique ça non ? Il devait être originaire de Corée ou de Japon, je ne sais pas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air... De lointaine origines peut-être. Mais ce qui était étrange, était le fait qu'il n'avait pas cité son prénom. Ou peut-être était-ce son prénom et il n'avait pas dit son nom ?

Bah... De toute façon, ce n'était pas important.

\- Je disais donc, que cette année nous allons étudier...

Mais arrête ton suspens ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais le suspens ? C'est quelque chose d'horrible qui te donne envie de savoir la suite, mais en même temps de ne pas la savoir. Je déteste ce qui me fait douter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça hm ? grommelais-je, agacé.

\- C'est son truc. C'est pour voir si les élèves écoutent, répondit Zetsu à voix basse, le sourire en plus.

\- Mais c'est stupide hm !

\- Ses habitudes oui, lui non. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut être jugé de génie, c'est lui, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

Lui un génie ?! Où va le monde...

 _\- Les poisons._

* * *

Voilààà le chap 2 ! Je sais, je suis désolée, il a vraiment mis du temps à sortir, mais pour vous avouer, normalement OEOD était censé être abandonnée x) Donc j'ai vraiment pris sur moi pour ça *o*

C'est pour ça que des critiques seraient les bienvenues ;)

Voire plus...

Reviews ? *Sharingan!* XD

Bref, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, je n'en suis pas convaincue mais bon :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce retard, et pour la médiocrité du chapitre... Deidara étant vraiment trop OOC dans celui-là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans les prochains chapitres, ça ira mieux. Désolée... *regard triste *

 _Mamsayi_ \- Je m'excuse vraiment, - je sens que je vais perdre une lectrice XD - mais il n'y aucun surnaturel dans cette fic :D Du coup, les pouvoirs, c'est totalement out XD Quant à Sasuke, je ne peux pas le faire intervenir maintenant, étant donné que j'ai un TRES gros truc le concernant, et qu'il fera sensation dans le chapitre 5 environ, je penses. Bien, que je peux toujours le faire être présent un peu plus dans me prochain x) Désoooooolée :/

Littleone1419 \- Mais il est trop compliqué ce pseudo '-' XD Haha merci vraiment beaucoup :P C'est vrai, ma soeur me disait que ça faisait très Saucisse en anglais XDC Je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu '-' Bref, je te laisse lire le chapitre :D

 _Chloemanga_ \- Haha merci ! Ça fait vraiment super plaisir :D Sasori sera effectivement vraiment, très, très présent x) Après tout, c'est le couple principal haha x)

 **Patate** \- Alors toi... J'adore tellement les reviews longues que je les relis plus de quinze fois d'affilées XD Merci ça fait vraiment super super plaisir ! Aussi pour être allée voir ma fiction Your Fight are Now Mine ! :D Pas de problème ! Files-moi ton email, et on tchatte :D:D

Bonne lectuuuure les geeens !

* * *

\- HEIN ?

Mon exclamation de stupeur retentit dans toute la pièce, me faisant passer une fois de plus pour un imbécile. Mais, avouez, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un programme pareil ? On vous a déjà annoncé qu'au lieu d'étudier les atomes et autres leçons ô combien distrayantes, vous ferez cours sur le cyanure ? Non !

Je me mis immédiatement à regretter mon commentaire, lorsqu'Orochimaru s'approcha de ma table avec un rictus un peu plus qu'inquiétant. Je crois que là, il fait plus tueur en série que pédophile...

\- Cela vous pose-t-il problème, Monsieur no Iwa ?

Je pense que je devrais arrêter de me faire autant remarquer dès le premier jour. Récapitulons un peu pour voir... Hurlement à l'encontre d'un professeur, violence sur autrui, tentative d'immoler un élève, insulte sur un professeur, et maintenant ça... Est-il possible d'avoir peur de soi-même ? Je décidais donc de faire profil bas, pour une fois, afin de ne pas m'attirer les foudres de ce prof.

\- Aucun, aucun problème. L'étude de ce cours se promet d'être passionnante, j'ai simplement été légèrement surpris hm.

YIHAA ! Et toc, ça c'était une excuse ! Je passais simplement pour un élève simplet et modèle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'étudier des choses dangereuses. Et la dignité ? Connais pas. C'est quoi ?

\- Tss.

Ce petit reniflement méprisant perça à son tour le silence s'installant dans la salle, me faisant froncer des sourcils. Qui avait fait ça ? J'eus ma réponse instantanément, lorsque je relevais les yeux et aperçut le sourire moqueur du roux. J'avouais être un peu perdu. Qu'avais-je donc fait à Sasori pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ?

\- Explique-moi, je t'ai fais quoi hm ? chuchotais-je, discrètement ou non, à l'intéressé.

Mauvaise idée.

\- MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! VOUS DEUX, DANS LE BUREAU DE TSUNADE ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Et meeeerde.

* * *

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi hm ? demandais-je une énième fois à mon voisin.

La réponse fusa, brève et sèche.

\- Tu te la fermes, et tu attends. Point.

Je poussais un soupir d'ennui. Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes que nous attendions dans le bureau de la proviseur, et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. De plus, Sasori avait décidé de m'ignorer royalement, me jugeant coupable - non sans raison - de sa punition. S'y rajoutait évidemment la raison obscure pour laquelle il me haïssait. Oh joie.

\- On va mourir hm ? plaisantais-je afin de le distraire.

Son teint déjà pâle, blanchit davantage, tandis que les jointures de ses mains faisaient de même. Traumatisé par Tsunade, le petit ? Il fallait dire qu'avec le discours qu'elle nous avait servi en début de matinée, il y avait de quoi ne pas être rassuré.

Non mais sérieusement, elle foutait quoi ? Elle n'était pas censée rester dans son bureau ?! Promenant mon regard autour de moi, j'en profitais pour analyser un peu la pièce. Les deux adjectifs la décrivant s'imposèrent immédiatement à mon esprit. Grande. Vide. Moche quoi.

\- Sinon, ça va ta vie hm ? finis-je par demander en désespoir de cause.

Que voulez-vous... Quand on s'ennuie dans une pièce vide, avec un associal pour seule compagnie, ça finit par influencer notre cerveau.

\- C'était bien. Avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche.

Mais ça c'était avant. Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais sincèrement comment, comment voulez-vous engager une conversation avec un gars pareil ? On a rien à se dire ! Ah si. Je peux peut-être m'excuser, ça lui tirera une expression autre qu'une face de blasé.

Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer les mots fatidiques, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, explosant presque le mur au passage, et laissant entrer une proviseur aux joues rouges plus que suspectes. ALERTE A L'ALCOOLIQUE.

\- Déjà ? se contenta de soupirer d'un air las Tsunade.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à une forte tête, se justifia Sasori en m'accusant sans aucun sous-entendus.

Hé ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

\- Tu n'étais pas en reste non plus hm, persiflais-je, agacé.

Le roux manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ma phrase, qui était, je l'avoue, entièrement fausse. A vrai dire, je devais m'être fait remarqué plus de fois aujourd'hui que lui dans toute sa scolarité, c'est dire.

Notre supérieure se contenta de lâcher un " Je vois." en m'observant attentivement. Wow, wow, wow. On se calme une minute là, je suis un élève, pas une vache sur un marché.

\- Il sait ?

De ? Savoir quoi ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas, répondit tout aussi mystérieusement Sasori.

MAIS DE QUOI ?! Et comment pouvais-tu répondre à ma place ?

Je toussais afin de signifier ma présence dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux ne réagit. Bon... Je me lance alors.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Parce que vous savez, cacher des choses aux élèves qui sont en droit de les connaître, c'est assez grave quand même hm.

Le sourcil froncé de la proviseur fut ma seule réponse. Je vois que j'étais apprécié...

\- Vous voyez. Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ?

Je commençais à en avoir assez. Oui, assez d'être considéré comme un vulgaire objet, alors que j'étais bien ici, en chair et en os, dans la pièce.

\- La fin de la journée suffira, lui accorda-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

AAAh ! Bah enfin ! Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire que j'allais savoir ? Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Vous avais-je signalé que j'étais impatient ? Non ? Eh bien, comme ça vous le savez.

C'est alors que le rouquin se leva, saluant la femme blonde, et se dirigea vers la sortie, me faisant signe de le suivre. On partait où comme ça ? N'avions nous pas été envoyé ici pour notre comportement ?

\- Tututut. Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié la raison pour laquelle vous avez été envoyé ici ? C'est mal me connaître, jeune homme. Revenez immédiatement...

Evidemment. Trop beau pour être vrai hein ? Le monde s'acharne sur moi, vous savez...

\- Du coup, je ne suis pas concerné hm ? tentais-je en désespoir de cause armé d'un grand sourire.

Tsunade éclata d'un rire moqueur qui me fit revenir sur mes pas, une moue boudeuse inscrite sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais... On s'acharne sur moi. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait ! Non ... ? Bon d'accord, peut-être une chose. Ou deux. Voire plus. Bref !

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien inventer comme punition exemplaire ? réfléchit-elle en faisant les cents pas.

Euuuh... Nous laisser partir ?

\- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle, en me faisant sursauter de ma chaise, ce dont Sasori ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer, et en applaudissant. Vous allez nous faire une fresque murale !

PARDON ?! Parce que maintenant, nous n'étions plus que des ouvriers ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce lycée... Je me mis à regretter de m'être fait expulsé de l'ancien. Il fallait dire, ils n'avaient aucun sens de l'esthétique ! Comment ça, faire exploser le gymnase n'était pas de l'art ? Bien sûr que si ! Tous pareil... Vous ne comprenez rien à la beauté de l'art.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions artistiques par mon voisin, qui s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil réprobateur. Ah oui attention aux apparence, il ne fallait pas montrer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième d'émotion, ce serait le déshonneur... Il avait vraiment le talent pour me taper sur le système celui-là. Cette manie absurde, cette façon de juger les gens inférieurs à soi, de s'auto-proclamer Dieu en quelque sorte. Non mais vraiment... Parce que ce truc frêle et roux était censé être supérieur à nous ? à moi ? En quelle façon ?

\- Ce n'est pas une punition, fit-il remarquer.

\- Bien sûr que si hm ! ne pus-je me retenir de m'indigner. Parce que tu as envie de faire de la peinture après les cours toi hm ?!

Il soupira de lassitude, me toisant avec un mépris non dissimulé. Ce que je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre d'ailleurs, était comment il arrivait à toiser ainsi les gens avec sa petite taille. Pas que je ne sois bien plus grand à dire vrai... Tout au juste deux ou trois centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Les gens ne comprennent pas l'art, commenta-t-il de sa neutralité effrayante.

Oui, oui c'est ça. Attends... Quoi ? Il était artiste lui aussi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que l'art pour toi hm ? demandais-je véritablement intrigué.

L'éphémère bien sûr ! La beauté du moment qui marque les esprits. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ?

\- L'art est quelque chose d'éternel bien sûr. Quelque chose de durable, qui s'éternise et reste là à tout jamais. Pourquoi ?

Pause. Assimilation de ses paroles. Compréhension. Étranglement.

\- Hé ! T'étouffes pas le gosse ! intervint Tsunade en venant me frapper le dos, m'envoyant dire bonjour au sol. Quelle violence ! Cette femme était Hulk ou quoi ?

Une fois remis de ces émotions et de retour sur mes pieds, je me tournais lentement vers le roux blasphémateur.

\- FAUX ! C'est éphémère hm ! répliquais-je en manquant de hurler à Sasori.

\- Éternel, ne manqua pas de rétorquer mon voisin.

\- ÉPHÉMÈRE !

\- Éternel.

\- EPH...

Tout à notre discussion, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, nous ne vîmes pas la proviseure se lever de son siège et s'approcher de nous. Nous aurions dû nous méfier...

\- MAINTENANT LA FERME ! s'égosilla-t-elle en nous assommant presque l'un contre l'autre.

Je frottais mon crâne endolori et échangeais un regard mauvais avec Sasori. Je lui prouverais que j'avais raison !

Tsunade nous énumérait les nombreuses conditions et le nombre de fois que nous aurions à faire notre fresque tandis que je n'écoutais presque pas. Je devais me l'avouer, ce petit roux méprisant m'intriguait assez. Et pourtant, nous étions l'exact opposé. Une tête brûlée face à un impassible visage. Justement... Peut-être était-ce ce petit quelque chose qui m'attirait vers lui. Enfin pas dans ce sens là hein ! J'étais déjà sorti avec des filles, moi, je n'étais pas de ce bord là ! Sans savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvais le sentiment de devoir me justifier. Ridicule...

Je laissais couler mon regard sur son visage et scrutait attentivement chaque détail. De ses grands yeux marrons de poupées jusqu'à ses mèches rousses rebelles. Pour un gars, il était assez mignon, je devais me l'avouer.

NON ! Il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir des pensées pareilles... Je secouais ma tête, faisant valser ma longue queue de cheval basse. Son conseil me revint instantanément en mémoire.

 _" Attache une partie en une queue de cheval haute."_

Bah.. Pourquoi pas ? J'essayerais, une fois rentré. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela me coûtait ?

\- Vous avez compris ? finit par demander la proviseure.

J'acquiesçais vaguement toujours perdu dans mes pensées, tandis que Sasori se chargeait de lui donner la réponse adéquate. Il était là pour ça non ?

\- On peut y aller hm ? demandais-je sans vraiment faire attention.

Elle me jugea du regard une bonne seconde avant de nous accorder ce droit. Elle devait penser que nous étions restés assez longtemps comme ça dans son bureau.

\- Allez-y. De toute façon, le cours d'Oro doit être terminé, et c'est votre dernier.

Oro ? J'esquissais un sourire moqueur qu'elle ne vit pas. Ils devaient être vraiment proches pour s'appeler par des surnoms, héhé... Une bonne information à partager...

Nous prîmes donc congé de la proviseure et sortîmes en silence de son bureau, tandis que Sasori s'éloignait dans la direction inverse à la mienne, - et ainsi à la salle de classe -

Ne voulant pas le laisser partir ainsi, j'eus une idée et l'interpellait.

\- Hé ! Sasori hm !

Il se retourna, légèrement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- N'oublie pas ! Éphémère hm, lui lançais-je en m'éloignant, en souriant.

Sasori poussa un long soupir las et reprit son chemin. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'au moins avec lui, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

* * *

\- Sérieux ?! Elle a vraiment fait ça ? me demanda pour la énième fois Hidan.

Kakuzu, sans doute exténué d'entendre la même question depuis une vingtaine de minute, échangea un regard énervé avec moi avant d'asséner un coup dans le dos de l'argenté. Qui évidemment, se mangea le sol.

Aie...

\- F*ck ! Ça fait mal tu sais ?! s'égosilla la victime.

J'éclatais de rire devant la mine dépitée d'Hidan, qui se massait le menton avec application, et but une gorgée de ma boisson. Sitôt retourné devant la salle de cours, j'avais attendu les autres et nous étions partis dans un café à proximité. Enfin pas tous. Nous étions plus exactement cinq, car seuls Pain et Konan avaient pu venir en plus de nous trois.

\- En même temps si tu te calmais un peu, ça irait mieux... lui conseilla Konan, agacée.

Elle me plaisait bien cette petite, en fin de compte. Chasse gardée évidemment, si je comprenais bien les regards plus que louches de Nagato, ou Pain comme il préférait qu'on l'appelait, mais c'était une personne amusante.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il lui faudrait réfléchir pour ça, s'incrusta le roux dans la conversation.

En réalité depuis notre discussion assez "houleuse", nous essayions tout les deux de faire un peu mieux connaissance. Lui aussi me plaisait assez, en fin de compte. C'était le genre du leader né, une personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier.

\- J'aime vraiment comment vous parlez d'Hidan, comme s'il était absent hm...

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose contre... bougonna le concerné, me faisant une nouvelle fois rire.

Je me sentais bien avec eux, un peu comme une famille depuis la mort de mes parents, et mon exil. Leurs caractères à tous me plaisait, - Ne comptons pas l'autre belette, voulez-vous ? - et c'était vraiment de bon augure pour moi. De plus, ils me semblaient aussi tarés que moi-même.

Je baladais mon regard autour de moi, faisant abstraction de la main de Pain glissée furtivement autour de la taille de la jeune fille, du rouge monté aux joues de l'argenté, et du sourire que ne voulait pas laisser pointer Kakuzu. Une chose m'intriguait pourtant, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me la laisser remonter en mémoire. Pourquoi donc Hidan n'avait-il rien fait pour se protéger quand j'avais manqué de l'immoler ? Et que donc voulait dire Tsunade à propos de si je savais ou non ?

Peut-être devrais-je leur poser la question. Même si je sentais que c'était un terrain miné.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, hm, me lançais-je, légèrement inquiet.

Aussitôt, le métis tourna sa tête vers moi à l'écoute, tandis que les autres faisaient de même, et que Konan se redressait. Wow... Je le sentais vraiment, vraiment mal là. Un pressentiment, ou quelque chose de ce genre là, me chuchotait à l'oreille que c'était une TRÈS mauvaise idée.

\- La proviseure m'a posé une question tout à l'heure. Orochimaru aussi d'ailleurs. Que voulaient-ils dire par le fait que je "ne savais pas" hm ? finis-je par demander, intrigué.

Leurs réactions diverses confirmèrent mes craintes. L'argenté recracha l'entièreté de sa bière sur Kakuzu, qui lui avait froncé les sourcils jusqu'à leur maximum. De son côté, Pain avait resserré sa prise sur son éventuelle petite amie, tandis que celle-ci avait sursauté sur sa chaise. O-kay. Excitant tout ça ! On se croirait presque dans un feuilleton pour détective.

 _Ici la voix. Quel est le secret d'aujourd'hui ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hm ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'insister. Oui, oui, je suis le synonyme du mec chiant.

S'essuyant maladroitement, et oubliant de fusiller du regard son ami, Kakuzu se chargea de répondre à ma question.

\- Rien de vraiment important, assura-t-il d'une voix si neutre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il en mentait pas, ça doit être en rapport avec le lycée.

Tout compte fait... On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était sincère. Soit la vérité se cachait dans ses paroles, soit il avait vraiment un talent comme orateur. Pourtant, quelque chose me convainquait intimement que la première option était juste. Bah... Après tout, si ce que Tsunade avait dit était vrai, je saurais ce soir.

\- Sûrement, hm... Je le gratifiais d'un hochement de tête et d'un mouvement des épaules afin de lui faire croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Tournant alors son regard vers Hidan, le métis gronda d'une voix sourde une menace qui ne passerait pas inaperçue.

\- Hidaaaan. Ma veste a coûté plus de cent dollars. Cent Dollars. Cent Dollars que tu viens de ruiner en bavant dessus. Alors, tu vas venir au toilette pour me nettoyer ça, énonça-t-il calmement.

Hé bien, il prend ça avec flegme on dirait. Moi qui pensait qu'il étranglerait l'argenté...

\- O-oui... balbutia le concerné.

\- TOUT DE SUITE !

Ah eh bien non, il ne l'a pas gardé longtemps son calme. Tandis que les deux se dirigeaient vers les toilettes pour réparer les dégâts causés par Hidan, je m'adressais au "Leader" comme je le surnommais intérieurement.

\- Je crois que je me rappellerais toute ma vie, cette image hm !

Konan en profita pour briser la tension qui s'était installée et renchérit.

\- Voir le visage d'Hidan se décomposer au fur et à mesure des paroles de Kakuzu, et en venir même à bégayer, je confirme, c'est un spectacle qu'on ne voit pas tout les jours...

Ha ! Il faudrait filmer ça, c'est sûr. Cependant l'atmosphère était si lourde à la table, que je ferais mieux je pense de prendre congé. Après tout, on se reverrait demain. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre, j'appris qu'il était dix-huit heures passées, et me levait en attrapant l'addition. Toute une technique vous savez ? Si dès la première fois vous payez, alors les autres se sentiront gênés pour les prochaines fois et hop tout est dans la poche. Plus besoin de payer jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé !

Le talent, vous dis-je, le talent.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller hm, saluez Kakuzu et Hidan de ma part. Je paie, hm, renchérit-je en étreignant Pain, puis en faisant la bise à la jeune fille. Tout à fait charmante...

\- Ça marche mec, à la prochaine ! me salua le roux, en acquiesçant.

Konan se contenta d'un salut plus timide et me gratifia également d'un sourire, alors que je rentrais dans le bar afin de trouver un serveur. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien ça rapporte serveur... Hé ! Fallait bien que je me trouve un job à côté pour payer les études... Ça pousse pas dans les arbres, le fric. Tout à mes réflexions, j'atterris devant le comptoir et hélait donc un des serveurs.

\- Garçon ! L'addition s'il vous plait, hm.

Attrapant le ticket, il énuméra à vois haute les boissons et leurs prix, avant de m'annoncer le total. QUOI ?! Plus de vingt-cinq euros ? Mais, c'était bon, j'étais ruiné pour la semaine là... Okay, je baisse mon ardeur pour sortir maintenant...

Une fois le tout payé, je sortis du bar par l'autre côté, allant -tenter- de prendre mon bus. Il fallait dire que j'avais le truc pour le rater. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de le prendre, ou bien que j'en avais le projet, je le voyais passer ou bien il était annulé. Poisse quand tu nous tiens... Et si j'y allais à pied comme ce matin ? Ça me ferait prendre l'air au moins...

Tandis que je marchais le long de la rue, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées presque hors de mon esprit. Hé ! Je suis vachement poétique moi ! Faudrait que je me lance dedans pour voir tiens...

Il était plus de six heure, alors comment je ferais pour savoir le fameux "secret ?" A part si la directrice en personne venait frapper à ma porte à Minuit pile, il en faudrait beaucoup pour me réveiller...

Croisant mes bras derrière ma nuque, je décidais que de toute façon, je me faisais du mauvais sang pour rien. Après tout, si ça se trouvait ce n'était rien d'important hm... Et pourtant, bien contre mon gré, toutes mes pensées se dirigeaient en cet instant vers un certain rouquin... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais à lui, mais le fait qu'il me détestait me tracassait légèrement.

Qu'avais-je donc fait à Sasori pour qu'il me dédaigne à ce point ? Surtout, que sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer, cette constatation serrait mon coeur bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire...

Arrivé à destination, j'ouvris en grande la porte de mon immeuble, grimpant les marches deux par deux, avant de faire glisser la clef à l'intérieur du verrou de mon appartement. Déverrouillant la serrure, je me débarrassais prestement de mes chaussures en les envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas hm...

Le conseil du rouquin me revenant aussitôt en mémoire, j'allais me placer devant le miroir et détachait mes cheveux blonds, les faisant valser dans mon dos.* Rassemblant une partie au sommet de mon crâne, je les attachais rapidement en une queue de cheval haute. Me jugeant devant la glace, j'esquissais un sourire ravi. Hé, ça m'allait pas trop mal en fait hm. Voire plutôt bien.

Il m'avait rendu service, c'est vrai. Je traversais tout l'appartement avant d'aller me jeter sur mon lit. Tant pis, je ne dînerais pas ce soir, j'étais trop fatigué pour daigner me lever. Me glissant rapidement sous les draps, j'éteignis la lumière promptement conscient qu'il ne devait être que dix-neuf heure à tout casser. Pas grave... Cela compenserait pour toutes ces émotions d'aujourd'hui. Cependant avant de m'endormir, je n'eus conscience que d'une seule chose.

 _Rien n'a brûlé aujourd'hui hm..._

* * *

 _\- Deidaaara..._

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un vacarme assourdissant. Encore à moitié endormi, j'entrouvris un oeil fatigué, me demandant qui pouvait bien être le cause d'un vacarme pareil.

 _\- Deidaaaara..._

On aurait dit que quelqu'un tentait de prononcer mon nom, n'y arrivant pas et y ajoutant des intonations plus qu'effrayantes.

C'est alors que je réalisais que le bruit venait de ma fenêtre. Inquiet, je me levais en titubant et allait vérifier si quelconque oiseau n'avait pas foncé dessus, allant jusqu'à fissurer le verre.

 _\- Deidaaaaaara..._

Pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à la vision que j'eus en allant regarder. Oh non... Vraiment rien.

 _De longs doigts blanchâtres toquaient lentement et avec un rythme précis juste devant mes carreaux._

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

Ah au fait ! _ **J'ai décidé dorénavant, que toutes les QUINZE REVIEWS, j'accorderais une commande d'OS ou de Drabble sur le sujet que la personne voudra, à quiconque aura posté la 15ième, 30ième, 45ième...etc, review. :D**_

* L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien... :SORS:


End file.
